dirty rucas one shots
by Mrs. Riley Friar
Summary: rucas smut.
1. rosewater bath

**hello rucas smut lovers! lynn here bringing you some rucas smut. enjoy!**

riley and lucas were inside of their bath tub, bathing in rosewater.

riley sat in between lucas' legs and layer her head back on his chest.

lucas reached between riley's legs and began to rub her clît.

"mmm..." riley moaned, and bit her lip in pleasure.

"you like that riles?" lucas asked, as he continued rubbing her slowly.

riley could only, nod her head. she turned around and straddled lucas' lap. riley brought her lips to his and they began to kiss.

lucas pulled away from the kiss and kissed down riley's neck. riley grabbed his hair in both of her hands.

he began to suck on it leaving a hickey on riley's neck to mark his territory.

he kissed all the way down from her neck to her chest.

he kissed her nîpple softly, making riley shiver in pleasure. he took one of her nîpples in his mouth making riley moan loudly.

"lucas..." she moaned as she started to get wet.

lucas began suckîng on them making riley moan softly. he moved over to the other breast giving it the same attention.

after suck on both of her nipples, lucas flipped them over so that riley was laying in the bath tub and he was on top of her. **[a/n; just imagine that the bath tub is really huge.]**

he kissed his way down her body until he was in face to face with her pûssy. he looked her in the eyes and took one long lick of her slît.

"lucas..." riley moaned as lucas began to eat her out. riley continued to moan cutely as she watched lucas continue to lap at her moist center.

"lucas...i'm gonna cu-" before riley could finish her sentence, she squirted all of her juices on her tongue.

turned lucas over so that he was laying in the tub and grabbed a condom from the bathroom counter.

she put the condom on his member and he entered her slowly. "mmmm...lucas."

riley started riding him in the cowgirl position slowly as lucas leaned up and captured one of her beast in his mouth.

"fuck, riley, you're always so tight." lucas moaned as riley continued to ride him.

lucas began to pick up the pace, and thruster faster and harder.

he felt riley's cum surrounding his member and her vaginal walls clench.

"cûm for me, riles." riley screamed out in pleasure as lucas shot his load, filling the comdom.

their bodies glistened with sweat. riley pecked lucas on the lips.

 _"i love you, lucas."_

 _"i love you too, riles."_


	2. i don't like you

****this takes place during the new years episode, and was going to make it kinda kinky but...idk why i didn't****

after farkle blurted out that riley still liked lucas, she ran to her bedroom. she just wanted to be in peace forever.

but of course, lucas followed her to her bedroom.

"you told me you didn't like me anymore. you told me that you liked me as brother. you'd you lie to me?" he said, he seemed angry which made riley a bit nervous.

"i _don't_ like you." riley lied, making lucas raise his left eyebrow.

"you don't?" lucas asked, in a teasing tone.

"nope." riley shook her head, making lucas smirk.

he slowly walked toward her. riley wanted to move back but it was like her feet were glued to the floor.

lucas grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him in a swift motion, making gasp. he brought his hand up to her cheek and began caress it.

"you're not affected by my touch?" lucas asked, even though he knew the answer.

riley shook her head. "no." riley lied.

"yeah, we'll see it about that." lucas said, before smashing his lips on hers.

she began to kiss back even though she wanted him to think she didn't like him, she couldn't resist.

lucas took riley's jacket off without breaking the kiss, leaving her in her dress and a boots.

lucas broke the kiss, and pushed riley to her bed. he took off her boots, his sneakers, and his jacket.

he climed on top of her and began to attack her lips. lucas bit her bottom lip softly, making her moan in his mouth.

lucas lifted her dress over her head, leaving her in her light purple bra and matching panties.

he began kissing her neck softly, leaving a trail of his kissed down her neck to her chest.

he started at the bra covered breast, before unclasping it and throwing it across her room.

lucas was surprised by the size of her breast, they were bigger than they looked when they weren't bare.

riley stared into lucas' lustful eyes, as he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

"mmm...lucas." riley moaned in pleasure, and grabbed lucas' dirty blond hair in her fist.

lucas smirked and put his hand in her panties to find that she was soaking wet down there.

he began rubbin her clit in circles, hearing riley's soft moans.

after hearing her moans he immediately takes two fingers into her making riley moaned loudly.

"hush, i don't want your dad to hear and chase me all around new york." lucas whispers, still slowly pumping in and out of riley.

"lucas, i'm gonna..."

"cum for me, riles." lucas says, huskily as riley came on his fingers.

lucas took the two fingers out and brought it to his mouth.

"yum, riles you taste good." lucas tells her, making her blush.

lucas positions himself and pushes in slowly, making riley wince.

"you okay, riles?" he asked. riley nodded her head slowly as lucas thruster in and out, nice and slow.

lucas began to pick up the pace after hearing riley begin to moan again.

he trusted harder and faster making riley scream in pleasure. "lucas! i'm so close!" riley moans.

before riley could have the chance to cum, lucas began to thrust slower, making riley unable to cum.

"lucas..." riley whined as lucas' thrust became really slow.

"admit it, riley. you're still in love with me." lucas whispered in her ear, his thrust were still very slow.

"lucas..." riley whined again.

"riley..." lucas said, mocking her.

"okay, fine! i'm still in love with you!" riley shouts before lucas begans to fuck her hard again.

riley was close to cumming and so was lucas.

"lucas!" riley shouts and squirts all over his cock.

lucas pulls out and shoots his load on her stomach.

lucas lays down next to riley as pulls the covers over them and wraps his arms around her waist.

 _"i love you too, riles."_ he says before they fall into a deep sleep.


	3. lucas' seductive little princess

****So sorry for not posting in a while so to make up to you guys, i will be posting a two-parter very very soon :) Anyways, Riley is going to be more dominant in this chapter ;)****

Lucas Friar was watching a basketball game while wondering where in the world his girlfriend was. She usually watched these games with her, and she was right next to him just a minute ago.

He got up and wondered into their bedroom. "Riles? Why aren't you watching the game with me?" Lucas asked as Riley walked out of of the bathroom with a only a white silky bathrobe on.

"R-R-Riley?" Lucas stuttered as Riley walked towards his seductivly, grabbing his arm and pulling her towards him. She put her arms arm his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"Yes, cowboy?" Riley answered, and bit her lip softly making Lucas' eyes darken with lust. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ssshhhhhh." Riley said as she pushed him on the bed. Lucas watched as Riley dropped her silky white bathrobe on the floor, leaving her behind in only her white bra and panties.

Lucas' mouth dropped as he saw Riley half-naked for the first time. Riley wrapped her straddled Lucas' waist with her legs and lightly grinded into his hardened member.

"Riles..." Lucas moans as she kissed down his neck and began sucking on it. She unbuttoned his shirt an threw it across the room. She grabbed his boner in her and rubbed him through his jeans.

"Riley..." He groans as Riley leaves a trail of kisses down his stomach. Riley unbuttoned Lucas' jeans and pulled it down along with his boxers. Lucas' member strung out of his boxers.

Much to Riley's surprise, it was 11 inches. Lucas' breath hitched as Riley grabbed his dîck in her hand and licked the tip.

"Fuck, princess..." Lucas moans as Riley takes his member in his mouth and bobs her head up and down on Lucas' cock.

He grabbed her hair in his hand and pulled it roughly. Riley cupped his balls as she continued his oral assault on him.

"Oh, Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Lucas shouted and shot his load up her mouth. Much to his surprise, Riley swallowed every single drop of it.

Riley climbed on top of Lucas and kissed him passionately. Riley straddled his lap as he slowly slid his cock into her.

She began riding him in the cowgirl position faster and harder. Lucas thrust began to get sloppy as they were both getting close it their high.

"Oh, fûck Riley. I'm gonna cum!" Lucas shouts and thrusts harder. "Cum with me, Lucas!" Riley shouts as he shoots her cum into her womb.

 _"I love you, Riley." Lucas says breathlessly._

 _"I know you do." Riley answers and lays her head on his sweaty chest._


End file.
